


at home

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>saionji hiyoko doesn’t know how to ask to be comforted, but you understand, you always have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at home

“play with my hair,” she says forcefully, pushing her cheeks out in annoyance.  
    your hands are busy elsewhere, tending to the updated medical records of your teams, but you push your chair back to cast your gaze towards her. your hands should be buried in her hair instead of brushing across meaningless pages. you have all of this stuff memorized. your team members are some of the most important people in your life. there is another person though, who happens to be perching on the floor of your bedroom while you spend your time and attention elsewhere.

    “i’m not gonna repeat myself,” she rolls her eyes.  
you roll your own and laugh: it is a deep rumble in your chest and her exterior  _m e l t s_. a small, secretive smile graces her lips as she watches you closely. you abandon your desk and the papers scattered there in order to tend to saionji. you settle onto your bed and she quickly joins you, settling herself between your legs. instantly, you bury your fingers into her hair and lightly comb through it again and again. she could fall asleep like this, and you are so happy to hear her humming contently in this moment.

your back is resting against the wall and she is settled in your lap; this always felt so surreal to you, with her child-like gaze and pouty lips that you want to press into endlessly. if you are honest with yourself, you know that you don’t deserve to lay your hands upon her, but you are so thankful that she thinks you are worthy. her gaze usually is cast downwards towards all, but it has been awhile since she’s been found in kirigiri’s office with her ponytail out of sorts. being with you, friends and lovers, has helped shape her. no longer is saionji getting into fights during school hours, instead she is practicing her dancing and stealing glances of you from the corner of her eyes during the classes you share.

this is peaceful, but you know that she’s here today because of her grandma. it is the elephant that sits in the corner of the room. you wonder who bad the fight had been, and if saionji is allowed to come home tonight. as long as you don’t know if it is safe, then you are content with keeping her here. you just wish she wouldn’t act so unbothered by it though. tears don’t fall down her cheeks, which you have to be thankful for, at least. she’s stronger than she used to be. no longer does she let her feelings get trampled on, but you know that her grandmother is who she lives with. it isn’t as though she can just leave for good without her family disowning her. her talent, to them, is indispensable and  _needed_. saionji hiyoko exists, to her grandmother, as her talent and nothing more.

to you, saionji exists as the air you breathe. her happiness is so important to you that you find yourself falling more and more in love with her each and every day. your soul feels bare in this moment as she curls up tightly against your legs and her fingers toy aimlessly with your toes. carefully, you start braiding her hair and she sighs in contentment. “you are great,” she giggles, leaning her head back to peer at him.

silence swallows you both whole.  
            “i love you,” she says quietly.

it is the first time she has said something so intimate to you, so you smile down at her and press your lips against her forehead. “i love you too,” you whisper against her skin. “i always will.” it is a promise into infinity that you do not know if you can keep, but you know that you will always love her in some way: some form.

saionji hiyoko is ethereal and moves in ways that should be impossible. when she moves, she commands the stars in the sky and could walk on clouds. you love how she’s so confident in her motions and you revere the very Earth she walks upon.

  
right now, this is the comfort that she wants, so you are quiet and you allow her to play with your feet as you meticulously attempt to braid and unbraid her hair again, and again. your fingers are too big and they stumble over each strand of hair, but she sighs again and the weight of the world seems to disappear off her shoulders for the moment, so you don’t complain. and when darkness engulfs your room, you let her curl up close to you and hold you tightly, because that’s how she’s comforted: knowing that she’s not so alone. that you aren’t going to leave her alone.


End file.
